A Charmed Life
by Michi21
Summary: After Miranda realizes how Gordo feels about Lizzie, she needs a way and a plan to bring the two together. What she finds is simply... magical...
1. Meant to be! A girl, a plan, a milkshake

A Charmed Life By the charming, beautiful, lovely... Michi2!  
  
A/n: I dunt own Lizzie (wish I owned Gordo, don't own him either though...), but I do own a bass guitar, a gallon of Ben and Jerry's, a TV, and a slow computer. That's all I really need for now, thanks. On with the story!  
  
Our scene opened to the usual colored low-light of the Digital Bean. Miranda and Lizzie were sitting and chatting closely together as Gordo entered and swung his backpack onto the seat, sporting his usual smile.  
"Hey guys," He said, taking a seat next to Lizzie.  
"Hey Gordo!" Miranda and Lizzie said, in their usual enthusiastic way. Perhaps today they seemed especially bouncy: Lizzie's hair was up, and its light color radiated, and Miranda was dressed in colorful, striking red. This was usual.. he had such colorful friends. And Lizzie, brilliant Lizzie... sometimes Gordo felt that she could power the whole state of California with her smile.  
'What's up here?" He asked. "You guys wanted to see me?"  
"Yeah," Said Lizzie, pushing some curly fries in his direction.  
  
(Animated Gordo: Uh-oh. Curly fries. This must be serious.)  
  
"Well," Said Miranda, pushing her hair behind one ear and biting her bottom lip momentarily, "You know that Math paper we had due.. well, tomorrow... and.. I, well, we, uh,"  
"..Haven't finished," Lizzie chimed in, also pushing a smoothie in his direction.  
"You guys," He started, somewhat annoyed.  
"We'd really appreciate it..' Said Lizzie, in a voice that made it sound more like a question than a thank-you... but the look in her eyes was pristine and pure in that "pretty-pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top" type of tone...  
He raised one eyebrow. "Okay. Get them out, 'cause I'm only going over this once..."  
  
(That night, on the phone, between Lizzie and Miranda...)  
  
"I so can't believe that Gordo helped us with that! From the look on his face when I asked, it was like... he was about to strangle us or something!" Miranda exclaimed into the telephone.  
"Well, what can I say?" Asked Lizzie nonchalantly, painting her nails and twirling around her room with the phone wedged between a shoulder and an ear. "I just have a perfect charm for that kind of thing, I guess. No man can resist the 'pretty eyes'! Not even Gordo, I guess."  
Her spree of self-overconfidence was met with silence, however. Little could she see, over the telephone and all, but Miranda's eyes were as wide as saucers and her lips were parted in the grin of the century.  
"Hey Lizzie, I gotta go," Miranda said quickly and breathlessly.  
"What, why?" Asked Lizzie, but Miranda had already hung up.  
  
In her room, Miranda was feeling like El Diablo. Only, like, a girl. Gordo has a crush on Lizzie! Why hadn't she seen it before? Better yet, why doesn't Lizzie see it? Miranda wanted to fall down laughing. Oh, she needed to get down to business! She needed a plan. She needed a confidant! But who? Certainly not Lizzie or Gordo. The Gordon parents? The McGuires? Matt?  
Good lord, no. Visions of balloons and cards and cakes filled Miranda's mind... certainly she would not trust Matt with this fragile quest.  
Out of ideas, Miranda started to fish in her bag.  
Cappuccino lip gloss. Makeup! She could give Gordo a makeover! But Lizzie has no problems with his looks... she said so herself, he was cute. In a friend type of way.  
Lunch money. No, Miranda, love cannot be bought.  
Candy wrappers. Hmm... shower Lizzie with gifts and say they're from Gordo? Too difficult, and WAY too reminiscent of Matt.  
What's this? A slip of paper? Miranda unfolded it with interest to find that it had a name and address on it. "Madame Maiga: Fortune Teller. 5535 Penbrook Lane. All hours."  
Ah, maybe this was a sign...  
  
The next day brought a Saturday sunshine in through Miranda's window. She got her mom to drive her to 5535 Penbrook Lane by telling her she needed to borrow something from a friend...  
"I wonder which friend lives here?"  
"Libby," Miranda lied, making up the name, and then looked up at the house. It towered above the sky in a complex Victorian display of gingerbread filigree and lattice. Quaint, yes, but the place looked like it was about to fall over.  
Taking a gulp, Miranda went in as her mom parked outside and picked up her magazine to read.  
  
"Hello, Miranda," A deep, rich voice welcomed her as she stepped through beaded curtains into the house.  
"Um, how do you know my name?" She asked, making a weirded-out face and looking for the source of the voice.  
"I'm Madame Maiga! And I'm right here." A colossal African-American woman in about a thousand scarves said, leaning on the doorway, sucking on a McDonalds milkshake and grinning like a kitten.  
"I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" Miranda asked tentatively.  
"No, not at all, I was expecting you. Love troubles?"  
"Yeah... but.. not my own, exactly," Miranda said, taking a seat on a plush cowprint couch.  
"A noble quest," Said Madame Maiga, sitting down herself (and nearly breaking the chair doing so). "I won't charge you a dime, since you're such a good friend. Why, I wish I had friend like you when I was your age. But not to go into my middle school years." She set the milkshake down on the mahogany end table, without a coaster.  
"Well, um, what can I do?" Miranda said.  
"Just what I like to do! Sit back and watch!" Madame Maiga stretched, letting out a mighty yawn, before waddling over to the shelf to get something covered in a cloth. She brought it over to the table and set it down, uncovering it to show that it was a crystal ball, about the size of a fist.  
"This is my little'un. You need it more than I do, as I've discovered, with your friends and all. I'll just work a little spell to help poor Gordo."  
"What are you going to do?" Miranda asked, still amazed that this woman knew so much about them.  
"That's for Gordo to know. Your job is to tell me if it's getting out of hand. I wouldn't want to hurt the boy, really. I'm only trying to help. For a guy who's around girls so much, he really does need to be a little less thickheaded..."  
"Gordo's not thickheaded!" Miranda exclaimed. Wasn't the problem with Lizzie, anyways?  
"Not anymore, he's not. Just you wait." Madame Maiga said, between sips of milkshake. "Oh, and for you, I have a special gift. You know, because you have a life too... and you can spell it E-T-H-A-N...."  
Madame Maiga tossed Miranda a little crystal vial.  
"What's this?" Miranda asked, fumbling with the bottle.  
"Oh, just a little love potion I whipped up. As an added extra, you know. I kinda like you, Miranda, after watching Hillridge through my gazing ball for a while. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm right here," Said the crazy Fortune Teller/Sorceress/Whatever. Miranda felt the urgent need to get up and...leave.  
"Well, yeah, uh, thanks, Madame Maiga,"  
"Y'can call me Maig," She beamed, as Miranda hurried out the door.  
  
****** What's going to happen next? Is Maiga's plan going to help or harm Gordo? And what exactly is Maiga going to do to Gordo anyways? And is Miranda actually going to use that potion....? Find out next time! 


	2. Get in their heads, Gordo! Women love pl...

A/N... thanks for the nice reviews. I continue. Thoughts are in bold... you'll see.. and see ch. 1 for a disclaimer.BR  
  
The next day dawned normally for Miranda, as it did for Lizzie, as well as most of the other people in the world. But Gordo woke up to something pretty strange and new that morning...BR  
  
B"If he doesn't get up now, I swear I'm gonna strangle my boy," A woman's voice said, inside his head.BR  
  
"David Gordon, get up. It's time for school," The same voice said, through his ears. His mother's voice, along with the chirping of the birds and the sunlight sprinkling down upon him.BR  
  
"Mom?"BR  
  
B"He needs an alarm clock! How much longer can I do this?"/B The same voice said. But it wasn't speaking! Weird...BR  
  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up," He said, pulling his groggy body out of bed, too confused to make any sense of it.BR  
  
As soon as he entered the school, he was assaulted by a sea of voices. Feminine voices.BR  
  
B"Oh my god! I am so fat in this dress..."BR  
  
B"Pleeeeaase, God, let him ask me to the dance..."BR  
  
B"Where's my homework? Oh my god! I can't find it! Where is it?"BR  
  
BR  
  
Gordo looked around, dazed. The girls' lips weren't moving as they passed him, but he could have sworn he could hear them talking to them selves as they passed.BR  
  
Then, he saw Kate. She strutted through the halls, clutching her books and going in a bit of a hurry. Then he heard Kate's voice say,BR  
  
B"Ah, and there's Gordo... mmm he's in plaid today. Kinda cute. As usual.... but, like, oh my god, does his hair need work!"BR  
  
"Kate?" He asked, not believing his ears.BR  
  
"What do you want, Gor-dork?" Her voice was acidic as she flipped her hair, but was obviously startled. He turned away in disbelief. This was NOT happening. Unless... he could read thoughts. He needed to see Lizzie and Miranda. And that's just who be bumped into, barely noticing, because he was so deep in confusion.BR  
  
(Animated Gordo **blinking uncontrollably** Whoaaa... I must have had too much pop last night...)  
  
BR  
  
"Hey Gordo," Said Miranda. "Where's Lizzie?"BR  
  
"Not sure. Haven't seen her yet today."BR  
  
B"But OooOOoOOoh, doesn't he wish he has!"/B something very Miranda-ish squealed in his inner ear. Gordo shook his head, once again in disbelief.BR  
  
"Hey Miranda, care for a game of rock-paper-scissors?"BR  
  
"Um.... well, sure..." Said Miranda, obviously wondering why he asked her to do such a thing. "You okay, Gordo?"BR  
  
He tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't. It was okay if he was acting a little weird, he just needed to get to the bottom of this.BR  
  
B"Poor Gordo, he always loses at this game. He always does rock, so I'll do... paper."BR  
  
Gordo quickly made a "scissors" behind his back.BR  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Miranda and Gordo said in unison.BR  
  
Gordo pulled out his scissors. Miranda had her paper. Gordo's eyes lit with the spark, you know, the spark that only comes when you have newfound power...BR  
  
"Ah-ha! I beat you!" He said, doing a little Gordo dance in the middle of the hallway. The bell rang as Lizzie walked past.BR  
  
"Gordo?"BR  
  
"Don't ask me," Miranda said. "He's acting weird lately. He just challenged me to a game of 'rock, paper, scissors.'BR  
  
(Animated Gordo: **scribbles stuff down on a piece of paper** What else could I have done? I need to figure this all out!)BR  
  
Gordo went to his first class and sat down. He could hear the thoughts of the girl behind him as she dreamt about dating a movie star. Not very interesting, according to Gordo. He wished he could turn this off. Then again, what about Lizzie? He could read her thoughts, as well!BR  
  
(Animated Gordo: **floats on a pool raft, sips a smoothie and eats curly fries** I could get uuuused to thiiiis....)  
  
BR  
  
Time passed slowly until lunch. Gordo tried hard to tune out the thoughts of most girls (He soon figured out that it was only girls he could hear, after trying to get into the mind of Tudgeman) until he could talk to Lizzie. He found her in the hallways.BR  
  
B"He's in plaid today. He looks so good in plaid! Wait, no, it's Gordo, he's always looking good. I have, like, such stylish friends!! If I were his stylist, I wouldn't change a thing."BR  
  
(Animated Gordo: **on pool raft, scribbling on the notebook from before** Note to self. Wear plaid more often.)BR  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo said, smiling. "You know, I was thinking," He said, tugging at his clothes and pulling at his hair, "I might need a new look. Something more... cool."BR  
  
"Nah," Said Lizzie. "Now, there are some people, like Kate, who do... I mean, she thinks she's so cool, but she's a fashion disaster! But you? Don't change, Gordo! Now, as for myself...." She started., but was cut off.BR  
  
"You're just fine," Gordo said. "Except for maybe the fact that the hairclips are too big." He raised a hand to tug at one, but was playfully slapped away.BR  
  
"Don't mess with the hair!" Lizzie said.B"I wonder if Gordo would think my hair was soft... that is, if I ever let him touch it..."/B  
  
"Maybe you should," Started Gordo.BR  
  
"Huh?" Said Lizzie, in a strange tone.BR  
  
"Nothing," Replied Gordo, looking down. "I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later."BR  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda roamed the halls in search of the one and only Ethan Craft....BR  
  
(Sooo... what's gonna happen next? Will Madame Maiga be satisfied with this spell, or will she try another? And don't you know that you can risk royally messing things up when you meddle with them? (Grin) hehehe.. oh, and how's my writing? Is everyone in character? I sure hope so. Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Well then comment! Over and out!) 


End file.
